A Crime That's Not Committed
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra gets caught up in someones else crime spree, ends up going to jail...what's happen when he's in there...what's happens when he gets out. will Grimmjowbe able to comfort him...yes...no..read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Taking place at night, around 11:30

"You better not disappoint me again you two, that money need's to get to Aizen tonight….ya here", Gin said seriously.

Szayel and Nnoitra were at work; they were what you call the "transporters". There so called "gang" steals money from rich people that lived around. And there job's was to take the money and take it to the leader of the group….which is Aizen. Gin was just Aizen's lapdog, but he's in charge of counting all the money and giving it to the transporter to give it to Aizen.

"Do you see it", Szayel's says quietly; Nnoitra looks down from the safe to see Szayel's paranoid face,

"Would you chill I almost got it, so shut the hell up and focus on being quiet", Nnoitra hisses as he went back to reaching the stacks of money. As soon as Nnoitra's grabs the stack of money and throw back down to Szayel so he could put it in the bag; somebody slammed open the door, causing Szayel to yelp at the noise. Nnoitra didn't hesitate to grab the bag and make a run for the back window that they came through.

"Hey, don't you fucking leave me here", Szayel yells as he got up and headed towards the window. The person who opened the door was on the phone now….probably the police. Nnoitra was in the truck that they drove to the house, he through the bag in the back and was about to take off when Szayel came flying out of the window; landing on his feet….the next thing you heard was a gun shot.

"Hurry up", Nnoitra yelled as Szayel opened and slammed the truck door.

"Drive before we get killed", the pink haired man yelled; looking back he could see the man who owns the house with a shot-gun. The owner pointed the gun at the truck and pulled the trigger, just as Nnoitra started to drive off. The bullet hit something under the car, but that didn't stop the two from rushing out into the street.

The owner cursed under his breath before walking up where the truck was parked. Before turning to go back he felt something wet on the bottom of his foot (Yes this guy is bare-footed), he lifted his foot to see oil. He looked back at the ground and saw that it was a trail; a smile came to the guys; Minutes later the police came, and they started to follow the oil-tracks on the ground.

MEANWHILE

"Happy Birthday", everybody shouted; that everybody was, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nel, and Orihime.

Ulquiorra was standing in Orihime huge living with a huge chocolate cake on the table, with the number 17 on it. Yes it was his birthday and yes he was actually having a great time; for once in his life he has a birthday that's not messed up by something.

"Go blow out the candles", Nel said enthusiastically, a huge smile on her face. Standing next to her was Grimmjow a smirk played across his beautiful face, looking over at his boyfriend. Ulquiorra looked up to meet Grimmjow's eyes and he smiled. Ulquiorra leaned over and blew out the candles and everybody cheered.

Everybody started to get slices of the cake while Ulquiorra went outside to the little swing on the porch.

"Hey, Ichigo where's Ulquiorra", Grimmjow asked as he walked over to the berry. Ichigo turned and pointed outside…."Out on the porch", Ichigo said.

Grimmjow walked out into the cold night and found Ulquiorra on the swing looking up at the sky. He smiled and walked over to sit next to him.

"This the happiest day of my life right now ya know", Ulquiorra said quietly; still looking up at the sky, a ghost of a smile on his face. Grimmjow leaned over and hugged the pale boy tightly, "Well I'm glad that you finally have a nice birthday", Grimmjow mutters into Ulquiorra neck. Ulquiorra looks down at Grimmjow who now looking at him in the eyes.

"It's because of you", Ulquiorra whispers, a pale hand caressing that muscular face. Ulquiorra laid his head against that muscular chest….

"Thank you", Ulquiorra finally said; Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's face to kiss him sweetly on the lips, Ulquiorra turned more so he could wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck; pulling him closer. When they were out of breath, they pulled apart; Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra again before getting up…..

"It's getting late", Ulquiorra announced as he walked back into the house with Grimmjow,

"Want me to drive ya back home", Ichigo asked….."Hey I was gonna ask that, he's my boyfriend Danmit", Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo puffed out his cheeks in anger…."I was trying to be nice, beside I pass his house on my way home jackass", Ichigo yelled back.

Grimmjow walked up to ichigo their faces nearly inches apart. "I don't give a fuck, ya damn berry", Grimmjow hisses.

Nel giggles at the two, while Orihime tries to break them up. "Guys come on, quit it, don't fight on Ulqi-kun's birthday", Orihime cried out.

Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped their ranting, and mumbled an apology under their breath. Orihime turned to the smiling Ulquiorra and asked if she could take him,

"No, I want to walk home, it's only around the corner anyway", Ulquiorra said tiredly,

"No way in hell am I letting you walk home this late", Grimmjow yells out,

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at Grimmjow "over-protectiveness"…..

"Please im "17" I can handle myself, besides I like the cold", Ulquiorra said with a small smirk on his face.

Ichigo and the rest couldn't help but laugh at the way Grimmjow was so protective; by either way he let Ulquiorra go. Ulquiorra walked over at the now grumpy Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his neck…."Don't worry I'll call when I get back home, I promise", he whispers. Grimmjow growled and kissed Ulquiorra again before letting go of his waist. Ulquiorra starts for the door, saying his goodbyes to everybody else.

"You better", Grimmjow calls out,

ON THE ROAD

"Danmit how the hell did the police find us", Nnoitra yelled out in frustration as he swerves the truck to the right.

"How the hell should I know", Szayel screams out as he looked back at the police they weren't close, but they weren't far either.

"Nnoitra we need to stash the money somewhere, or throw it, because if we get caught, then were screwed", Szayel pointed out.

Nnoitra looked back then to Szayel….he had a point. "You know what screw it, going to jail for years isn't worth it", Nnoitra said….."Had enough of Aizen anyway", he mutters. "Hand me the bag; they rounded the corner.

SIDEWALK

Ulquiorra is walking home a small smile on his face….this has been by far the best day ever. He's rounds the corner to see a green bag flying at his face; knocking him down completely.

TRUCK

Nnoitra takes a hold of the bag and throw's it out the window; hitting some poor kid in the face. They rounded another corner and parked the truck outside a restaurant. They got out and made a run for it…not looking back.

Ulquiorra was on his back with a green bag on his stomach; he stood up slowly and grabbed the bag with him. Curiosity got the better of him, and he looked inside….there was a pile of money.

"What th-DROP THE BAG!

Ulquiorra dropped it instantly and looked up to see police men with gun aiming at him. What the hell is going on, Ulquiorra thought. One of police came over and handcuffed Ulquiorra behind his back, and threw him in the back of the car.

Ulquiorra was confused….what the hell just happened….so much for a happy birthday.

**XD holy crap….where did this come from…=D not sure, but it sure is helping me out on all this stress. So what do you think….good, bad, awesome, terrible, Review and tell me =D I love writing the 1****st**** chapter of a story, and getting that 1****st**** Review…..MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE ;]**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	2. Chapter 2

Jail…..that all he could think of right now. He as in Ulquiorra was in "jail", for something he didn't even do for godsakes. How I he going to get out of here, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He started to pace around the small cell, thinking. He stopped pacing when the police guard came and unlocked the cell that Ulquiorra was in. At first Ulquiorra felt great that the door was unlocked, he thought he was going to get out of here….but he thought wrong.

"Come on, we gotta switch to a bigger cell with a bed", the guard said as he ushered Ulquiorra out the room.

"A b….bed", Ulquiorra stutters, that means he would have to stay the night….in a jail cell.

The guard looks back at Ulquiorra who looked scared out his mind….."Yah, you gotta wait at least 2 days before court, and ya need a place to sleep", the guard told Ulquiorra.

They walked to the other building in the back, it was huge. Must be where they keep the real criminals…but wait…

"Im not a criminal, I told you I didn't steal that money", Ulquiorra said trying to reason with the guard.

They went through metal doors, and into the bright building. The guard never did answer Ulquiorra's question, he simply showed Ulquiorra his cell and left.

"Danmit", Ulquiorra cursed quietly, he doesn't belong here at all. He's turns around to find 1 other guy in the cell; Ulquiorra eyed him. He was really skinny and tall, he had short blond hair that came down to his cheek, but what freaked Ulquiorra out was the smile the man had on his face. His emerald eyes traveled to the bed that was opposite of the room, he walked slowly towards the bed and sat down.

As soon as he did, the guy jumped on top of him. Wait a minute, this is wrong so wrong, Ulquiorra thought; "G….Get off me", Ulquiorra yells out as he struggled to get out the guys grasp.

"Well, arnt'cha jus the cutest thing ever, hmmm that guard must be new", the blonde said curiously; he held Ulquiorra's arms above his head, holding them tightly.

What the hell does he mean by that? Ulquiorra thought to himself. The blond could tell that the boy was confused so he tried to get his point across. He started to take Ulquiorra's pants off as well as his shirt…..

"W….Wait stop….please", Ulquiorra begged; he didn't want this to happen, No! He wanted to do this with Grimmjow…..not with some criminal, someone he barely knew. He started to struggle against the grip on his wrist; he almost had but stopped when he saw the threating look on the guys face.

"Ya better stop, before I hurt you for real", the guy hissed menacingly.

Ulquiorra felt his pants and boxers come completely off; a hand wrapping around his half-erected member. Ulquiorra let out a single tear…..

12:00 in the morning

"Why are we over here, we already got the culprit so can we go now", Shuuhei said irritably,

Renji was walking down the street from where they found the person who stole the money, but something didn't seem right about it all. How did the money get into somebody hands, if there walking on the sidewalk? The owner said that the thieves were driving a truck, a white one; yet there was no truck around when they caught the person…so there for something is up.

"Shuuhei come on", Renji, yelled out as he walked around the other corner; he came up to a restaurant.

Shuuhei ran up to Renji, "What now", he asked the redhead.

"Let's just look around a bit", Renji said before walking up to the restaurant with Shuuhei following close behind.

They were walking around the back of the restaurant when the saw a truck….a white truck.

THIEVES

"Szayel help me out of this thing", Nnoitra yells out,

"Stop yelling you idiot, were still not far, what if the police are near", Szayel hissed trying to help Nnoitra out of the hole that he fell in.

"I doubt it Szayel, beside im pretty sure those idiot police got that kid on the sidewalk", Nnoitra reassured.

POLICE

"Isn't this the truck", Shuuhei asked curiously; Renji looked inside the truck for any clues….."Yah this is the truck, but where are the people who were driving it", Renji asked as he look back over to the road.

Shuuhei looked over to the farther back of the restaurant and saw a fence….he then heard voices.

"Renji get over here", Shuuhei yelled; Renji ran over to the fence and put his ear to it….voices.

OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE

"But still ya need to be quiet, all we did was jump than fence", Szayel said as he reached down his hand to pull Nnoitra up. When he was finally out of that hole they started to walk off but then

"STOP", Renji yelled out as he landed on his feet from the top of the fence; Nnoitra and Szayel started make a run for but they stopped when they saw the other cop glaring at them.

"Shit", they both said….."Were screwed now", Nnoitra mumbled,

"Damn straight", Renji said as he walked up to the criminal's…."Now explain", Renji commanded.

GRIMMJOW'S 3:00

Grimmjow was still in his room, his phone in hand. He'd been waiting for Ulquiorra's call since he left Orihime's house.

"Grimmjow", Nel said as she entered his room (yes there bro and sis…again). Grimmjow turned to see his sister's worried face.

"Did he call yet", she asked nervously as she sat on his bed. Grimmjow shook his head sadly; he was really starting to get worried.

"Did you try calling", Nel asked hopefully; Grimmjow went over to sit on his bed and sighed. "Yah I did 10 times and he still didn't answer", Grimmjow said; he laid his head on his sister's shoulders….."What if something happens to him", Grimmjow whispers;

Nel was starting to get worried as much as Grimmjow was; I mean it was already early in the morning. She turned to give Grimmjow a hug; she rubbed his back for comfort.

"Don't worry, like Ulquiorra said…he can take care of himself, he's probably home sleeping soundly", Nel said reassuringly.

Grimmjow sat back up with more eased look on his face, "Yah your right, he's sleeping", Grimmjow said trying to reassure himself.

Nel got off the bed, "Grimmjow get some sleep, we'll all go to his tomorrow okay", she said before walking out the room.

Grimmjow flopped down on his bed….."You better be right Nel", Grimmjow says quietly.

JAIL 5:30

"Ah jeez are ya kidding me", the guard said with a dumbfounded expression.

Renji and Shuuhei were at the jail house where Ulquiorra was taking in. The real culprits were already in their cell, and Renji was heading into the back to go let Ulquiorra go.

"Ah, he's this one", the guard said pointing at the cell number (4). Renji opened the cell door to see Ulquiorra in the corner in the fetal position. His eyes went to the other person who in the cell sleeping soundly.

"Hey kid, let's go, yer out of here", Renji said as he looked at Ulquiorra's curled up form.

Ulquiorra looked up to see Renji staring at him impatiently; waiting for him to get up. When he did, he winced a little at the pain in his back; ignoring it he kept walking (well limping) to the door, but before he walked out, the blonde whispered "don't forget me now…." Ulquiorra walked out the cell door now and was ushered into the police car.

"Where do you live", Shuuhei asked from the front seat. Ulquiorra didn't answer…to stuck in his own mixed up thoughts; Renji looked in the review mirror, getting irritated that the kid wasn't answering their questions.

"Oi, kid he asked you a fucking question", Renji yelled in frustration; Ulquiorra visibility flinched back into his seat.

"I….Im s…sorry", Ulquiorra stuttered; Shuuhei turned to see Renji looking at the kid with murderous look in his eyes.

"Renji you don't have to yell, I know your tired…so am I, but yelling at him is not going to do anything", Shuuhei stated calmly. He turned in his seat so he could see Ulquiorra face to face.

"So where do you live" Shuuhei asked softly; "A…..Around t….the corner", Ulquiorra said quietly.

Renji started the car and drove; while Ulquiorra sat in the back, shaking violently. He didn't know why he was shaking so badly but all he knew was that he wanted to go to sleep. He didn't want to be awake and remember what happened in that cell…..he wanted to forget about that blonde who did those, disgusting things to him.

"Is this it", Shuuhei asked as they pulled up to a brick house, Ulquiorra shook his head yes and got out the car.

"Tch, didn't even say thank you", Renji muttered, Shuuhei just rolled his eyes as they drove off.

Ulquiorra unlocked the front door to the huge brick house, and as soon as he did he went to go take a shower. He wanted to get that disgusting feeling off of him…..the smell of that man off him….just everything.

He scrubbed his whole body until it turned red, he stepped out of the shower; and then he stopped when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face was so un-humanly pale, bags under his eyes, his raven hair soaked to his face; he looked like crap; not wanting to stare at himself anymore, he found his way to the living to get something to drink.

Ulquiorra looked over at the clock….6:00. Good thing it was Sunday, because he wasn't up for school right now. He then walked to the living to sit down, he forgot to call Grimmjow; he looked around to see if his phone is anywhere in sight. Must have dropped when they put into the police car, Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Ulquiorra laid down on the couch not having the energy to walk up stairs to get in his bed….and some clothes. Soon he fell into a troubled sleep; huge blurs of blond and huge white teeth, and then the blood….Ulquiorra's blood.

Sunday morning 10:30 a.m.

As soon as Grimmjow woke he called everybody to meet up at Ulquiorra's house to make sure everything is okay with him. Grimmjow and Nel were walking down the sidewalk, on their way to Ulquiorra's house when they met up with ichigo around the corner.

Ichigo came running up with Orihime close behind him; what the hell is there problem, Grimmjow thought.

"Why are you running like you saw the devil himself", Grimmjow asks as ichigo came to a stop in front of Grimmjow and Nel.

"We….found….Ulquiorra's….phone …on….the…ground", Orihime said in between breaths.

"Wait what….maybe that's why he didn't call last night", Nel said; she looked over at Grimmjow who snatched the phone out Orihime's hand.

Grimmjow was now angry, confused and worried all at the same time; but being Grimmjow the anger that boiled inside him overtook his whole body, and it started to move on his own. He started to break into a run, heading straight for Ulquiorra's 2 story brick house.

"Grimmjow slow down for a minute", Ichigo yelled as he ran after Grimmjow who was now banging on the front door.

"Ulquiorra get your pale ass out here now", Grimmjow yelled from outside the door. "Grimmjow calm the hell down", Nel shouted as she yanked Grimmjow from the front door. "Hold him down", Nel instructed.

Ichigo shook his head yes, and pulled Grimmjow's arms and held them behind his back. "Let me the fuck go ya damn berry", Grimmjow yelled as he struggled to get out of Ichigo's grasp.

Nel walked up to the door and gently knocked….nothing. She tried to open the door and it actually opened.

"You guys come on, the door's open", Nel said as she walked inside; the rest following.

Ichigo finally let go of Grimmjow, and he instantly went upstairs to Ulquiorra's room. While Nel and Orihime walked into the back. Ichigo finding nothing else to do, he went into the living room.

"What…the", Ichigo whispered; Ulquiorra was curled up into a tight ball, shaking violently with only a towel covering his lower body.

"GRIMMJOW, ORIHIME, NEL….GET IN HERE", Ichigo yelled out his eyes still on Ulquiorra's shaking form.

Orihime and Nel was the 1st to come into the living….their mouths hanging open slightly. "Grimmjow's not going to like this", Orihime said quietly. As soon as she said that Grimmjow came back down the steps.

"Danmit he's no-Everybody turned to look at Grimmjow…"What the hell is wrong with him", Grimmjow said quietly.

The other 3 turned to look at each other in confusing….."We don't know, he was just lying there when I walked in here", Ichigo said.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said; he walked over to see his boyfriend sleeping, his skin moist from the cold sweat on his body.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him", Orihime says as she looked at Ulquiorra with a concerned look.

"Yah let' just come back later", Ichigo said; taking a look at Grimmjow who sitting in front of the couch looking at Ulquiorra with a menacing look.

"ULUIORRA", Grimmjow shouted as he roughly shook Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra was still half asleep and half awake….but when something came in contact with his shoulder, his entire mind went into hay-wire. That hand that was on his shoulder yesterday….the ones who held up his wrist above his head; No! Not again Ulquiorra thought.

Ulquiorra started to thrash around on the couch…"NO! STOP", Ulquiorra yelled out…

Grimmjow immediately took his hands away from his shoulder…."W…What the hell is wrong with you", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked around; he was suddenly feeling dizzy and very…claustrophobic.

"Ulqi-kun are you okay", Orihime asks; she walked over at sat down on the edge of the couch, and she reached out her hand to comfort him. Ulquiorra flinched back into the couch…."D….Don't t…touch m…me", Ulquiorra stutters.

"Ulquiorra what happened, why are you only in a towel, and why the hell did you drop your phone", Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra was feeling very sick right now; the room wouldn't stop spinning, and it felt like the wall were closing in on him. His breaths started to come out in hitches….the memories started to flow back into his mind. He then looked at Grimmjow and only saw the blonde hair, and the white teeth.

"N….NO"! Ulquiorra screamed; making everybody jump. "Grimmjow what the hell are we supposed to do", Orihime yelled.

"The fuck should I know", Grimmjow said starting to panic. Ichigo took in the sight that was playing in front of him, he walked up to Ulquiorra and pressed to fingers to his neck and pressed down. Ulquiorra's body felt heavy, and then he fell on his side.

**Alright! Second chapter woop woop! =} this note is gonna be short so yah. Umm hmm nothing else to say XD**

**REVIEW YOU GUYS! =D**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody stared at the slumped body on the couch with opened mouths.

"The fuck you do that for ya damn berry", Grimmjow yelled; grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do, YOU weren't doing anything so I took it into my own hands", Ichigo yelled back.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's shirt and sighed in annoyance…."So what did you do exactly", he asked, as he walked over at sat next Ulquiorra's body on the couch.

"I just hit a pressure point so he would pass out, that all, so don't worry", Ichigo explained.

"I want to know what happened, it's not every day Ulquiorra wakes up screaming like that", Orihime comments; everybody shook their heads in agreement to what she said.

"Well first how about we put some clothes on him", Ichigo suggested as he looked over Ulquiorra half-naked body.

Grimmjow just noticed the little towel covering Ulquiorra's small waist; he got up and picked him up off the couch and headed to the stairs. Ichigo followed just in case Ulquiorra woke up. Grimmjow set Ulquiorra up against his headboard of his king sized bed. Ichigo walked into the closet to find some sweat pants and a t-shirt while Grimmjow put some boxer on him.

Everything was on Ulquiorra except for his shirt; "Lemme put it on him", Grimmjow said as he reached for the shirt that Ichigo had in his hands. He lifted the shirt over Ulquiorra's head, and pulled down; but when Grimmjow's hand brushed against Ulquiorra's stomach, his eyes instantly snapped open.

Grimmjow moved his hands away slowly, not wanting Ulquiorra to freak out again.

Ulquiorra turned his head to see Grimmjow looking at him like he saw a ghost or something…..

"What's wrong with you", Ulquiorra asked as he grabbed Grimmjow face with his hands; he turned his head to the right then to the left, seeing that nothing was wrong he stared into those blue eyes.

Ichigo stood by the foot of the bed, mouthing hanging open. Was he serious?

Grimmjow who staring dumbfounded at his boyfriend…."Ulquiorra are YOU okay", Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra's thick brows knitted together in confusing, "Um im fine, I guess, my back hurts a bit but that's all", Ulquiorra answered.

"Ulquiorra you sure you're okay", Ichigo asked from the end of the bed. Ulquiorra turned his head to the carrot-top staring at him with a worried look.

"I said i was fine", Ulquiorra said annoyingly….."What are you guys doing here anyway", he asked curiously.

Grimmjow suddenly started get mad; 1st Ulquiorra doesn't call and worrying Grimmjow to no end, then he flips out when he tries to wake him up, and now he has the decency to ask what are WE doing here.

"Listen here ya little prick, what the hell happened yesterday, and why the fuck were you sleeping on the couch with nothing but a towel covering yourself", Grimmjow yelled in Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra flinched at the yelling, but he tried to remember what happened yesterday; "I….I don't know", Ulquiorra answered honestly.

Grimmjow was getting ready to yell some more, but was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Ulqi-kun are you okay", Orihime said from behind the door,

"Orihime's here", Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the door, "Yah we all came here", Ichigo said as got up to go open the door.

Nel and Orihime rushed in and were by the bed in seconds; nearly knocking Grimmjow over. Orihime and Nel both hugged Ulquiorra; Grimmjow and Ichigo just stared at them in annoyance.

"G….Get o…off", Ulquiorra nearly shouts, as he tried to move toward the other side of the bed. Nel and Orihime instantly got off Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was breathing really hard, his eyes dilated; Grimmjow crawled onto the bed and sat in front Ulquiorra. He just sat there and stared at him….

"What's he doing", Nel whispered to Ichigo; the carrot-top just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing himself.

"Ulquiorra, tell me what happened yesterday", Grimmjow asked softly; staring intently into the emerald eyes of his boyfriend. Ulquiorra stared back at Grimmjow his eyes never leaving his; his thought went back to the party that everybody threw for his birthday, yah he remembered that, then he was walking home, and after that everything was a blur….

"I…I don't remember", Ulquiorra said quietly; breaking the eye contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's down-casted face before getting off the bed.

"What was that", Ichigo asked curiously as he walked over to Grimmjow. "It's nothing", Grimmjow answered.

Everything was real quiet now, an awkward kind of quiet to. Nobody knew what was going on with Ulquiorra, and they could all feel the raging-anger that was spilling form Grimmjow (who was keeping it under control). Having enough of his silence Ichigo suggested they all go see a movie.

"What movies are out", Nel asked as they all headed down the steps. Once all them were down stairs they all headed to the door.

"Umm not sure, let's just go to the cheap one, besides it's around the corner anyway", Ichigo answered.

Everybody else was walking ahead on the sidewalk while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stayed a little behind.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked softly,

"What", Grimmjow mutters not even looking at the raven,

Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow not even paying attention to him, now this made him angry.

"Look at me when im speaking to you", Ulquiorra commanded, his piercing emerald eyes staring up at Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man looked down to see Ulquiorra glaring at him in annoyance. "What", Grimmjow repeated.

"Why are you so mad at me", Ulquiorra questioned,

"Didn't say I was mad", Grimmjow grumbled in annoyance; okay maybe that was lie, he was mad…but who wouldn't?

"Liar, I know when you're mad Grimmjow, you should know this by now, we've been going out since freshman year, im not stupid", Ulquiorra stated. Grimmjow sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"Im mad because you're not telling me something", Grimmjow said as he looked down at Ulquiorra.

"Listen Grimmjow, I already told you, I don't know what happened yesterday I just….can't remember, and I don't know why I dropped my phone on the sidewalk….i just don't know", Ulquiorra said honestly.

Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders in defeat, whatever happened must've been real fucked up if Ulquiorra couldn't remember; he reached down to grab Ulquiorra's hand, (which was seriously cold).

"Im sorry okay, I just want to make sure you're okay", Grimmjow said quietly; Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow's eyes filled with concern and worry.

"It's okay", Ulquiorra finally said, he saw how Grimmjow was leaning in closer to kiss him. Something registered in his head, instead seeing light blue, in Ulquiorra's mind he saw the blonde. W….Wait it's just Grimmjow, not the other guy….it's Grimmjow.

Just as Grimmjow was going to kiss Ulquiorra, Ichigo yelled out to hurry up. "Tch, damn berry", Grimmjow grumbled under his breath. Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra who staring into space, his body trembling a little.

"You okay", Grimmjow asks: putting a hand on Ulquiorra shoulder. Ulquiorra jumped at the touch, "I…Im fine", Ulquiorra answered, trying to ease his way from Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was uncomfortable, but what he wanted to know was why?

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he started to walk toward Ichigo and the rest of them.

JAIL

"Goddanmit, this all your fault ya pink haired freak", Nnoitra yelled. Szayel got up from the bed that he was sitting on,

"It's not my fault you fell in that damn hole", Szayel retorted. "Tch, whatever", Nnoitra muttered.

"Ya think Gin would get us out of here", Szayel asked hopefully,

"Hmm I doubt it, if Aizen finds out that the money is gone then Gin gonna be pissed at us, so im pretty sure we'll be in here for a while", Nnoitra answered.

"Did you just say Aizen", a voice came from across the cell. Szayel and Nnoitra turned to see a blonde tall guy in the cell across from them.

"Yah, what of it", Nnoitra answered.

"Names Shinji, I've worked for Aizen before I got locked up in here", he said.

"Oh really, you were a transporter", Szayel asked, suddenly finding this conversation interesting.

"Yep sure was, best one out there, but im in here because it was a part of the plan", Shinji explained,

"Hmm and what plan was that", Nnoitra asked smirking, "Can't tell, but I can tell you that he's got a shit-load of money", he said.

"What _does _Aizen do with all that money", Szayel asked curiously.

"Hey, I wish I knew myself, but I could care less", Shinji answered. "So why you guys here", he asked.

Nnoitra explained what happen, from the time the stole the money, to throwing it out the truck, and then getting caught.

"Hmm that was pretty good until ya got caught", Shinji said with a smirk; "I know but whatever, at least that green-eyed kid bought us some time", Szayel said.

This caught Shinji's attention…."Green eyes", he asked; "Yah when we threw the money out, it hit some poor kid that was walking on the sidewalk", Nnoitra explained.

"Did he have black hair, kinda emo", Shinji asked, a smile working up to his face,

"Yah, why you asking so much", Nnoitra asked suspiciously; "Cause he ended in my cell….and boy did we have a good time", Shinji said with smirk.

Nnoitra started to laugh while Szayel didn't say anything…."Ha-ha that's fucking hilarious…was he a screamer", Nnoitra asked, trying to suppress another fit of laugher.

"Yep the whole way through", Shinji said. Szayel was going to say something, but he heard something ring.

"Yo", Shinji said into the phone; "How the hell does he have a phone in here", Szayel whispered.

As the too waited patiently for Shinji to get off the phone, they just sat there and watched.

"In 3mins right", Shinji said….."Got it, and hurry up", he said before hanging up the phone. Before Nnoitra or Szayel had a chance to ask how he got to keep a phone in jail, Shinji asked them if they wanted to leave?

"Ummm excuse me", Szayel asked incredulous….. "Hell yah we wanna leave", Nnoitra said.

"Good now just wait a couple more seconds", Shinji said with a smile. "Are you sure about this", Szayel asked cautiously.

"Of course do you wanna stay in here all your life", Nnoitra asked. "No, bu-"Okay then", Nnoitra cut in.

Shinji could here all the screams that were coming from down the hall; Tch that girl could never kill anybody, and be quiet.

"What was that", Szayel said,

"1, 2, 3, anddd", Shinji drawled out. "SHINJI YA DAMN BASTARD"; Nnoitra and Szayel looked to the left to see a short girl with blonde pigtails, her shirt covered in blood.

"Hiyori how nice to see you again, ya got the keys right", Shinji said with a pleased smile on his face. The short girl walked over to the cell and unlocked it, but before he could step out the girl kicked him in the face.

"The hell ya do that for", Shinji yelled as he covered his now bloody nose, "Tch cuz I wanted to, now get up and let's go, Aizen has a lot of work for you", Hiyori said smugly.

Shinji got up and took the key from Hiyori's hand; he walked over to unlock the cell that Nnoitra and Szayel were in.

"The hell are you doing", Hiyori asked as she watched the other two get out the cell.

"They have connection with Gin and Aizen, so im taking them with me", Shinji explained.

"Whatever", she answered; "Thanks a lot man", Nnoitra said,

"No problem", Shinji said as he started to walk out the door with Hiyori.

Szayel and Nnoitra were passing a room to get to the door when Nnoitra spotted the green book bag. He rushed in and grabbed before heading back out the door.

AFTER MOVIE

"Are you sure he's going to be okay", Nel asked, she was seriously worried now. It was after 4 minutes of the movie did Ulquiorra started to freak out. The only thing on the screen was a whole bunch of guys in jail, and he totally freaks out.

"I don't know but im starting to get more and more scared", Orihime said; stealing a glance to Ulquiorra who was being carried by Grimmjow in his arms.

"Well, maybe we should take him to the doctor or something", Ichigo suggested,

"No, were taking him home so he can go to sleep", Grimmjow said, as he looked down at Ulquiorra's trembling body.

"But Grimmjow what if something happens to him", Nel asked worryingly,

"I said no", Grimmjow yelled out; He felt Ulquiorra shift in his arms. Slowly Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see Grimmjow staring down at him with those blue eyes. Ulquiorra felt something on his shoulder, he knew it was Grimmjow's but once again in his mind something clicked. Those blue eyes turned into brown eyes, his hair turning yellow.

"G…Get off me", Ulquiorra shouted; he started to squirm in Grimmjow's arms. "Ulquiorra calm down, it's just me", Grimmjow said as he tried to snap Ulquiorra out of his little fit.

Ulquiorra then hit Grimmjow in the face, causing him to drop Ulquiorra on the ground. "Ulqi-kun are you okay", Orihime said surprised.

Ulquiorra was on the ground, he started to move back when he saw everybody coming towards him. "S….Stay away from m…me", Ulquiorra stutters, moving back still;

"Ulquiorra calm down okay, just chill, nobody's going to hurt you", Ichigo said as he slowly walked up to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow was still holding his face where Ulquiorra hit it when he heard Ulquiorra yell out again. He looked up to see Ulquiorra taking off down the sidewalk.

"Oi, what the fuck did you do", Grimmjow yelled; Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow with a sorry look on his face.

"All did was touch his shoulder and then said something about he didn't do it, and then he took off", Ichigo said.

"We should go after him", Orihime and Nel suggested. Grimmjow turned to look at the others, they all seemed tired.

"No, I'll go get him, we got school and yall look like shit, so go home", Grimmjow said giving them a look that said he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay but you better call when you find him", Orihime said, "Yah I will don't worry", Grimmjow said before taking off in the direction that Ulquiorra went.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra finally stopped to rest his head an against a tree. What the hell is going on, he asks himself. Why is that every time somebody touches him, he gets all freaked out; he sat down in the grass his back against the tree, he tried to remember what happened after he got put into that police car. Danmit, he cursed out loud.

"So your cursing now", Grimmjow asked as he stepped into view from behind some bushes.

"G….Grimmjow w…what are y….you doing here", Ulquiorra said surprised,

"What am I doing here….Ulquiorra you fucking spaz out on me for the third time today, tell me what the hell is going on with you", Grimmjow said as he sat down in front of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra shook his head….."I wish I could tell you r…really", Ulquiorra said quietly. "Really, then what did you mean when you said "you didn't do it" huh…exactly what did you not do", Grimmjow questions.

Ulquiorra thought about it for a minute, "_Im not a criminal, I told you I didn't steal the money…I didn't do it". _ Ulquiorra's eyes got wide….he remembered the money. The police thought he stole a bag of money, he went to jail, he was in a real cell, he was….raped. After finally figuring out what the happened yesterday, the tears started to come, in all his life (well 17yrs); this is the first time he cried.

"Ulquiorra what's wrong….tell me I don't want to see you like this", Grimmjow said; He'd never seen Ulquiorra cry before, and it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he was now catching on that Ulquiorra doesn't want to be touched.

Suddenly Ulquiorra buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, still crying. "I…..Im so s…..sorry", Ulquiorra cried out; to be taken like that, Ulquiorra thought, by some stranger….he hated himself at this point, he felt disgusted.

"U…Ulquiorra tell me what the matter, why are you sorry", Grimmjow asked gently, he rubbed Ulquiorra's back for comfort.

Ulquiorra leaned back to look Grimmjow in the eyes….."I…I was r….raped", Ulquiorra said.

"WHAT"?

**Dun, dun, dun, duuunn! Oh jeez I tried to make this as long as I could because I probably won't update until sometime next week. So yah here yah go^^^^^^ hoped you guys LOVE it. Because I know I enjoyed typing it =D**

**REVIEW**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody, I just want to say I am really honestly sorry for not updating as fast as I used to. I hate to drag out the story like that, because if I don't update as fast, some readers just forget about the whole story, and never actually keep watch. So again im sorry and I want to thank all my readers who like this story up until now, I highly appreciate it. So yah I'll try my best to update every other day.**

Grimmjow sat there and stared Ulquiorra in the eyes-"Y….Your j….joking", Grimmjow said incredulous. Ulquiorra looked down to the ground; he was ashamed of himself, he felt dirty to let something that degrading happen to him. He could tell that Grimmjow was now looking at him with pitiful look on his face.

"I…..Im s…sorry", Ulquiorra said quickly, while playing with a broken leaf on the ground. "I…..I didn't m…mean it to h….happen…it's just", Ulquiorra broke out into a sob, not finishing his sentence.

Grimmjow instantly wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra trembling body, saying sweet words into his ear. Grimmjow can't believe all this happened yesterday, and he was just now finding out, and on his birthday for Christ sakes. Grimmjow pulled back when he felt that Ulquiorra calmed down a bit;

"U….Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said, trying to stable his voice. Ulquiorra kept his head down, he didn't want to look at Grimmjow's face at all, he didn't want to see the disgust and hate in those blue eyes.

"Ulquiorra, look at me", Grimmjow yelled, a frustrating tear rolling down his cheek. Ulquiorra willingly looked up at Grimmjow to see tears slowly falling down his cheek.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whispered; Grimmjow leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. It was like kissing a pillow Ulquiorra thought, when they broke apart, Grimmjow wanted to know what happened yesterday. Ulquiorra lowered his head again, and then started to explain everything; from where he was walking on the sidewalk and getting hit by that bag of money, to getting arrested, to getting raped by that tall blonde. So when he was done, his whole body was trembling and he was crying his eyes out.

"God Ulquiorra im so sorry, I knew I should've driven you home….Danmit", Grimmjow cried as he hugged Ulquiorra tightly. Instead of pushing Grimmjow away like he did to everybody else, he embrace Grimmjow fully. Clutching the front Grimmjow's shirt so tightly his knuckles turned even whiter;

"…S…So you're okay, I mean did he really", Grimmjow started his sentence but then stopped when Ulquiorra raised his head to look at Grimmjow in the eyes; telling him to drop the whole subject.

Grimmjow just sighed, how in the hell could he let this happen…..to his on _boyfriend _I mean this is fucking ridiculous, Grimmjow thought to himself. Boy if he ever find the guy who did this to his love, they're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain.

AIZEN

"Ah, Shinji welcome back", Aizen said from the chair he was sitting in…."Hn and you brought some of the others to", he looked over to Szayel and Nnoitra who was still holding the bag of money, which caught Aizen's eyes.

"Is that the bag you were supposed to give me", Aizen's asks; getting out of the chair and walking towards the 3 who were quietly standing in the huge garage.

Szayel looked at Nnoitra to see if he was trembling at the way Aizen held the air of power. However Nnoitra was too tired to deal with Aizen's shit right now, so he simply handed the bag over to him without a word.

Aizen looked in the bag to see all the money in it; pleased at what the transporters did, he dismissed them back to Gin. Shinji started to follow them out but Aizen put a hand on his shoulder;

"Ya got another job for me er something", Shinji asked a little tiredly. Aizen looked at Shinji, the way his clothes were all wrinkled, his hair sticking up….."Had a little fun in jail hm", Aizen asked, taking in Shinji's appearance. A small smile came to the blondes face, just thinking about that green eye beauty was turning him on. Seeing that Aizen wanted some Intel about what happened, Shinji gladly gave it to him.

"Well yesterday, this kid was arrested for something he didn't do, and ended up in my cell", Shinji explained; the smile never leaving his face. "He was a cute thing, black shoulder length hair, pale skin, sweet delicate body, and those green eyes, yep he was something else", Shinji said, his mind going back to yesterday.

Aizen looked at him skeptically…"Something eh….sounds interesting think you can bring him here", Aizen asked; already forming a malicious plan in his head. Shinji thought about it for a minute…."Maybe but I gotta get something info on him', Shinji said.

"Do what you must, you have till the end of this week, it's almost Monday so you should get ahead start hmmm", Aizen said before walking out the door that was behind his chair.

Shinji growled to himself, not really wanting to do anything this week. He just wanted to sleep; being locked up for 3weeks is really tiring; his mind went to Nnoitra and Szayel….maybe they will do it, he thought, while he walked to the door.

MONDAY MORNING

Ulquiorra was in his bed when his alarm went off, nearly scaring the hell out of him. He shot from his to turn it off; after doing that he felt 2 strong arms go around his small waist; Grimmjow nuzzled the back of Ulquiorra's neck, trailing sweet kisses.

"G…..Grimmjow s…stop", Ulquiorra breathed; it wasn't like he was scared of Grimmjow's touch or anything, it was that he was getting a major headache all of sudden. Feeling Ulquiorra's body tense up, Grimmjow let go. Ulquiorra started to get up, but was brought back down instantly by Grimmjow.

"Where do you think you're going", Grimmjow asks suspiciously. Ulquiorra turned his head to look at Grimmjow's sleepy face.

"Getting ready for school, what do you think", Ulquiorra answered. He tried to get up again but Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder; "Grimmjow let go", Ulquiorra ordered;

"No way in hell are you going to school, after…." Grimmjow trailed off when he saw that Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"Grimmjow, im not a fucking disease okay, I was raped", he said bitterly, he then got up and went to go take a shower.

Grimmjow just say there on the end of the bed. Now he really fucked up, the only time Ulquiorra is seriously mad is when he starts to curse (which he _rarely _does). Great, Grimmjow thought as he flopped on his back. He really didn't mean that, he was just worried about Ulquiorra. He seemed more scared of things, and getting headaches out of nowhere. Today was already going bad and it was only 7:00 in the fucking morning, and not to mention that Ulquiorra is mad at him.

"Danmit", Grimmjow muttered to himself, he really screwed up.

Ulquiorra was in the shower when he heard Grimmjow mumbling to himself. Was he that harsh? Ulquiorra thought to himself. He pulled his head from under the shower head and got out the bathroom, he saw that Grimmjow was still on the bed, his arm over his face.

Upon hearing Ulquiorra come out the bathroom, Grimmjow sat up. He couldn't tell what Ulquiorra was feeling through his eyes, he was just standing there looking lost. He watched as Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and sat down in front of him, his green eyes staring into blue ones. He felt Ulquiorra hug him tightly;

"Im sorry", he muttered from Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow felt the hot tears coming from Ulquiorra eyes through his shirt. Wait, now he's crying; Jesus he was just pissed off only couple of minutes ago, and now he's crying. Grimmjow knew that what happened in that jail cell really messed Ulquiorra up….a lot. Sighing, Grimmjow brought his strong arms around the small waist.

"No need to, I shouldn't have said that in the first place", Grimmjow apologized. Grimmjow pulled back and wiped the tears that were falling down his loves face. "Tears don't look good on that pretty face ya know", Grimmjow said with a smile; it got bigger when he saw that Ulquiorra was blushing.

"W…We should get ready for school", Ulquiorra said while getting up off the bed. Grimmjow just kept smiling;

8:00

"Jeez Ichigo could you drive any slower", Grimmjow growled from the back of the car. Ichigo looked in the mirror to see Grimmjow's scowling face.

"Shut up will ya, in case you haven't notice, it's raining", Ichigo said, as he concentrated on the road. Grimmjow just turned his attention to Ulquiorra who was just staring out the window; he looked so out of it, like his mind was in another world. Before he could say anything Nel beat him to it.

"Ulquiorra, are you okay", she asks her gray eyes gazing in Ulquiorra's direction. Ulquiorra turned his head to look his teal-haired friend.

"Yah im fine, so don't worry", Ulquiorra answered nonchalantly; he gave Nel a reassuring smile, but Grimmjow knew what Ulquiorra was doing. Trying to cover everything up with a smile we rarely see; Grimmjow knew what game Ulquiorra was playing at, acting like everything all peachy-keen when it's not even near being okay.

"Are sure Ulqi-kun because you really scared us when you ran off yesterday", Orihime said from the front seat, she turned around so she could see Ulquiorra's face fully.

Ulquiorra clenched his jaw in annoyance, it's one thing that Grimmjow was worrying about him this morning, and now everybody else was. It was getting really annoying. Grimmjow looked over at how Ulquiorra was clenching and un-clenching his jaw, his face scrunched a little in an irritating fashion.

"I said I was fine", Ulquiorra said calmly; but there was an edge in his voice, Grimmjow didn't think the rest caught it but he sure did.

Ulquiorra already getting a massive headache turned his head back to the window, not wanting to get interrogated any longer.

Orihime looked over to Grimmjow and Nel, but didn't say anything as they pulled into the school parking lot.

When everybody was out of the car, they all headed to the back where they usually hung out until the bell rung. Nel and Grimmjow hopped onto the brick wall while Ichigo and Orihime leaned on the wall next to the them. It took them a while to realize that Ulquiorra wasn't sitting where usually was sitting next to Grimmjow in the brick wall.

Grimmjow who was now aware that his boyfriend was not to be found, he started to panic; while the other three just sat there like any old regular day. But it's not weird for them to not panic because they don't know what happened Saturday night. They didn't know what Ulquiorra went through in that cell.

Grimmjow turned to the three who were talking about a test they had in the next class, "Hey, I'll be right back", Grimmjow said, trying not to show the panic hidden in his voice. They all shook their heads yes, and Grimmjow went into the building looking for his love.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra knew it was wrong just to leave the group like that but he really needed to go to the nurse to get something for his head, which was pounding by the way. He finally rounded the corner, but ran into somebody full on.

"S….Sorry", Ulquiorra muttered as he got back to his feet; the other person who still on the floor was just staring at Ulquiorra with his analytical eyes, scanning the other; Ulquiorra's features met the one that Shinji gave him this morning. Out of the people Shinji had to go and pick him (Szayel) to go fetch Aizen's knew toy. I mean it is necessary since he is the transporter…..but why couldn't he get Nnoitra to do this.

Sunday night 

After the little chat with Aizen, Shinji went go tell those two to take that job Aizen had assigned him;

Szayel and Nnoitra where in the room counting the money, that they had for bringing that bag to Aizen. There was knocking at the door and Shinji walked in with a tired look on his face; the two looked up to see who it was….

"Wadda ya want now", Nnoitra said impatiently, still counting the 100's in his hands. Shinji frowned at the tall boy's attitude; maybe he should just ask the pinked haired one.

"Nothing that concerns you", Shinji said blandly; he looked over to Szayel and told him to come outside with him. Szayel got up and followed Shinji out the door, "So what is it", Szayel asked curiously.

"I gotta job fer ya if ya want it", Shinji said happily; "What kind of job", Szayel asked,

Shinji explained the job to Szayel, trying to persuade him to take, and saying that he would get paid a lot if he actually accomplishes it.

"Hmm sure why not, but why didn't you ask Nnoitra", the pink-hair guy asked. Shinji let out a low sigh before answering.

"That guy would probably fuck everything up if I let him do this, and I think your more suitable for the job anyway", Shinji said with a huge smile.

"Sure I'll do it then", Szayel answered

Which brings us back to this situation, he's back to his feet and put on a fake smile for the gorgeous boy that was in front of him; "Ah, its okay I wasn't paying attention", the pink hair boy said.

"Oh, okay well, excuse me then", Ulquiorra said politely; he was turning to move but the kid shot out and grab his wrist.

"Do you need something", Ulquiorra asked, he looked behind his shoulder to see the boy looking intently in his eyes.

"Are your eyes natural", he asks; even though Szayel was just acting, he actually wanted to know if that was his real eye color. I mean no boys eyes should be that green, but this kid has the most green eyes ever.

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed in confusing, "Um, yes it is…..is your hair natural", Ulquiorra asked; looking at the pink hair on the kids head.

"Actually it is by the way", he said proudly tossing his hair behind his shoulder. This kid is seriously weird, especially with that pink hair, and the way he so close….it was disturbing in a way. However Ulquiorra found it kind of nice, to be around someone different; "What's your name", Ulquiorra asked, "Just out of curiosity".

"Szayel….Szayel Aparro", he said holding out his hand to shake…."And yours",

"Ulquiorra Schiffer", Ulquiorra said with a warm smile, his headache started to slowly go away; it was something about Szayel that calmed him. Szayel smiled back at Ulquiorra loving the way he shook his hand.

"So where were you headed", Ulquiorra asked as he started to walk back to the place he left everybody.

Szayel stood there for a minute trying to think about a lie…."Uh, I was just heading to the back, ya know where the brick wall is", Szayel said sheepishly.

Ulquiorra perked up at this, "You can follow me I was just going to head back there, after I got from the nurse", he said; Ulquiorra was in such a better mood now, maybe it was the way this kid acted or maybe the way he had this crazy air around him, but whatever it is he liked it.

Grimmjow looked everywhere for Ulquiorra and he still hadn't found him yet; he walking by the nurse's office now when he saw this kid with pink hair. What the hell is up with his hair, Grimmjow thought. Well he really didn't have any room to talk, since he had blue hair….but still pink?

He moved a little bit more to the side and saw Ulquiorra talking to him….what the hell? Grimmjow walked over to the two who was about to leave and go out the side door.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled as he ran up to the two. Ulquiorra's smile went into a frown, so much for a nice mood.

"Where the hell ya been", he asked angrily; looking from Ulquiorra to Szayel. Ulquiorra let out a sigh before answering; Grimmjow can get so overreacted on the smallest things.

"I was going to the nurse, but I changed my mind", Ulquiorra answered boringly, he could tell that Grimmjow was getting mad, but he really didn't care. Then Grimmjow walked over and put a hand on Ulquiorra's pale forehead. "Grimmjow I don't have a fever", Ulquiorra said.

"Are you okay, I don't want you to get sick", Grimmjow said worryingly; his eyes scanning over Ulquiorra body for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

Ulquiorra could tell by the way Grimmjow was looking at him, that he was seriously worried about him. Ulquiorra turned back to Szayel who was staring intently at him, "Give me a minute", Ulquiorra asked; Szayel simply shook his head yes.

Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his strong neck. "You do not need to worry so much okay, im fine", Ulquiorra whispered. He brought Grimmjow down a little lower; their lips nearly touching.

"But I know what yer doing Ulqi, you can't hide your real feeling", Grimmjow whispered back,

"What if it helps me forget", Ulquiorra retorted, his emerald eyes looking up to see ocean blue ones.

Grimmjow thought about it for a minute; but he didn't get the chance to answer, because Ulquiorra pulled him into a hot kiss, tongue and everything. They broke apart….."I'm fine", Ulquiorra said again. Grimmjow merely shook his head, to daze to answer.

Hmm so that's his boyfriend, Szayel thought as he watched the two make out in the hallway. Feel kind of bad for Ulquiorra, he knew what would happen if Szayel brought him back to Aizen. But no he couldn't think about this; if he gets Ulquiorra to Aizen, he gets made _a lot _and he needs the money. The bell rung for first period, he watched as Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a quick a kiss before heading the opposite direction.

"What class do you have this period", Ulquiorra asked as he walked to Szayel. "Ah, I got art, what about you", Szayel asked.

Ulquiorra smile and said he got art to; this might be a great day after all.

**So there you have it the fourth chapter, okay I HONESTLY want people to REVIEW on this….i can't even remember the last time I got one on this story. So yah a lot stuff going on ^^^^ like the way the story is going…yesh…no? REVIEW and tell me =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ulqi-kun, over here", Orihime yelled from the table; Ulquiorra walked over to see everybody sitting down eating their lunch. He walked over to them with Szayel following close behind; the both took a seat in front of Nel, Orihime, and Ichigo.

"Hey, guys", Ulquiorra said cheerfully. He is in such a better mood, especially during art. He and Szayel ended up getting into a paint fight, and then the whole class started. Lucky for them that the art teacher is crazy, because she got into it to;

"Who's your friend", Nel asked as she took a bite out of an apple; "This is Szayel, met him this morning", Ulquiorra said, smiling at his new friend.

"Well it's nice to meet you, im Nel", she introduced herself; "Im Ichigo", the carrot-top said nicely.

"And im Orihime". After everybody introduced themselves, they all started to get to know Szayel a little better.

He was just explaining about how he moved here from England, when Grimmjow came up totally pissed off. He sat in the middle of Szayel and Ulquiorra. Everybody gave him a quizzical look; "What's wrong with you", Ichigo asked, as he stared at the blue-haired boy. Grimmjow picked his head up from the table to look at Ichigo.

"I gotta stay after school, to take some stupid-ass test", he muttered under his breath.

"Why is that so bad", Nel asked curiously; Grimmjow looked over to Ulquiorra with a sad look in his eye….

"Me and Ulquiorra are supposed to be going out, and by the time I get out this hell-hole it's gonna be late", Grimmjow explained.

"Grimmjow, its okay we can just go out later ya know", Ulquiorra put in; before they left for school, Grimmjow wanted to take Ulquiorra….to just get his mind off of "things". But now it seems like he won't be doing anything today.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be all disappointed", Grimmjow pressed as he looked over to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Im sure, we can another time", he said with a small smile.

Szayel watched the display in front of him. They are really into each other huh, he thought to himself. Maybe this job isn't worth tearing apart somebody's love like this. Danmit no, I gotta get this done, Szayel's tells himself. He needs a plan…..1st he should get to know Ulquiorra, then he should make him trust him, then after that things should go by smoothly. Yah it's perfect, and I should start today.

The bell rung; everybody got up to go the rest of the classes for the day. Ichigo and Orihime made their way to English, while Nel and Ulquiorra made their way to music. Leaving Grimmjow and Szayel to go to gym class;

Grimmjow didn't like Szayel, not one bit. He just felt like something was sneaky about that pink-haired freak. It was very upsetting seeing Ulquiorra so comfortable around someone other than him, especially when he couldn't even get near Ulquiorra without him freaking out, just a day ago. So to protect his love, he needs to give Szayel a little "head-up" about Ulquiorra.

They were outside just hanging around; they had a free-day since they had a substitute. Grimmjow walked over to the pink-haired boy.

"Yo", Grimmjow greeted with a serious look in his eyes. Szayel turned around to see Grimmjow walking towards him. "Hmm what could he want", Szayel wondered aloud.

"We need to talk", Grimmjow said, he was face to face with Szayel now; "What, confessing to me already", Szayel teased, tossing his pink hair behind his shoulder for dramatic effect. Grimmjow's face scrunched up in irritation, his hands balling up into a fist.

"Cut the bullshit", Grimmjow growled, he doing his best not to just punch the kid in the face, im mean he was seriously asking for it. Szayel put up his hands in defenses manner…."I was just teasing", Szayel said with a smirk on his face.

"Listen here ya little prick, I don't know what the hell you're up to, but stay away from Ulquiorra", Grimmjow growled, as he balled up the front of Szayel shirt.

Hmm so he the protective type, Szayel thought. This means that he needs to speed up his plan, before Grimmjow starts poking and prodding in his business. "No need to worry my dear Grimmjow, I just want to be friends with Ulquiorra", Szayel drawled out.

"Tch, you better or I'll mess up your face", Grimmjow said before walking back over to the bleachers.

After school

"So Ulquiorra watcha going to do for the rest of the day, since Grimm has to stay after school", Nel asked as he walked with her to Ichigo's car.

"Actually, were going to his house to do some studying", Szayel but in, putting a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra looked over to Szayel with a surprised look; they didn't plan any of that today.

"Oh, okay well I guess I'll so you tomorrow", Nel said before getting into the back seat. "Ulquiorra you sure you don't want a ride home", Ichigo asked his voice filled with a little concern; "Yah, my house is only around the corner, and Szayel's coming so im fine", Ulquiorra answered, his voice filled with a hint of irritation.

"Well okay, just be careful Ulqi-kun", Orihime said from the front seat. Ulquiorra and Szayel watched as they drove off. The two started off to Ulquiorra's house for "Studying", so Szayel say.

Grimmjow was still in the classroom, halfway done with a test that was on his desk; he looked out the window in annoyance and saw Ulquiorra and that pink-haired freak walking with him. "The hell", Grimmjow whispered to himself.

"Something wrong Grimmjow", the teacher asked; "It's nothing", Grimmjow answered, trying his best not show the anger in voice. He told that guy to stay away from Ulquiorra, and there he is walking towards the house. Tch, why didn't he just ride with Ichigo and the others, don't they kn-. Wait a minute they don't know what happened, Danmit Grimmjow thought. He didn't know if he should tell the rest what happened to Ulquiorra or not; screw it, the last time he was walking anywhere he ended up in jail, there is no way in hell, is Grimmjow taking that chance again.

As soon as he was done with the test, he called Ichigo to tell him everything. After he did that he was on his way to Ulquiorra's house; all he knows is that pink-haired freak better not touch Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's house

"Nice house ya got here", Szayel said as he took in the two story house; Ulquiorra turned to say thanks, and then opened the door.

"If you like the outside, im pretty sure you'll like the inside", Ulquiorra said with a smile on his face. They both walked into the house, and Szayel was surprised the house was huge inside. As soon as he walk through the door there was a dining room to the right that led into the big open kitchen. Then there the living room, with a giant flat screen on the wall. Then if you look the left there was a narrow staircase;

"Come on", Ulquiorra said as he started up the step. Szayel just shook his head before going up after him, we they got to the top, there was another little space with a bigger flat screen to the left, and to the right was room and a bathroom.

"Nice house indeed", Szayel said with a smile as he followed Ulquiorra into his room, which was really big….and green.

There was a queen size bed to left up against the wall, and to the right was a desk and bookcase. "So what's with all the green stuff", Szayel asked, as he looked at all the green stuff in the room. Ulquiorra blushed at the question….he sounded just like Grimmjow when he first brought him to the house.

"I….It's my favorite color so yah", Ulquiorra said shyly; Szayel giggled to himself at the way Ulquiorra was so flustered.

"Um so why did you want to come here", Ulquiorra asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Just want to get to know ya is all", Szayel said innocently.

Meanwhile

Ichigo dropped of Nel and Orihime; He just got off the phone with Grimmjow, and he couldn't believe what Grimmjow told him only minutes ago. Ulquiorra was raped, simple as that. No wonder he was acting like he was the last couple of days, and now Grimmjow thinks that this Szayel guy is after him.

He was rounding the corner when he saw Grimmjow running towards Ulquiorra's house; Ichigo honked the horn getting Grimmjow's attention.

Grimmjow ran over and got in the front seat; "Is everything you said was true", Ichigo asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yes, all of it, but don't tell the girls", Grimmjow said; god know what those too would so if they found out.

When they pulled up into Ulquiorra's drive way, Grimmjow bolted from the car, and opened the door with the spared key that Ulquiorra gave him. Grimmjow went up the stairs, and heard Ulquiorra yelling stop.

In Ulquiorra's room

"S…..Szayel…..s….stop", Ulquiorra yelled a tear rolling down his cheek; the two was on the bed, with Szayel on top of Ulquiorra. His hands running up and down Ulquiorra's sides, a devilish smirk played across his face.

Grimmjow ran to the room to see a disturbing sight….."U….Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said under his breath; Ichigo came up out of breath from running up the steps, he stopped when he look inside the room.

**Yah, im leaving it like this;] I can be evil sometimes. But yah lol, hmm wonder what they're doing in that room. Wanna take a guess? review!**

**You're Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha-ha okay most of you guess right XD yah Ulqi is getting tickled….on to the story! I just had another BRILLIANT idea for my 2 favorite boys….dedicated to the last couple of days of summer =} so if it seems like im rushing everything, im sorry =P**

"The fuck are you doing", Grimmjow said loudly, his eyes trained onto Szayel. Ulquiorra pushed Szayel away and sat up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Grimmjow calm down okay", Ulquiorra said as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, when you're here, letting that freak touch you", Grimmjow growled as he walked up to Szayel, balling the front of his shirt like he did in gym class.

"Grimmjow, please stop your overreacting, and let him go", Ulquiorra ordered he stepped in between the to, his green eyes looking into blue ones…"Let him go", Ulquiorra said again. "Tch, whatever", Grimmjow muttered.

The room got eerily quiet but you could feel the tension between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow; Ichigo who was still standing by the door was the one to break the silence…."Well, i gotta go, Szayel you want a ride home", Ichigo asked. Szayel nodded his head yes before saying bye to Ulquiorra and walking out the door with Ichigo.

Once they heard the front door shut close, Grimmjow started; "What the hell was that freak here", he asked trying his best to hide his anger.

Ulquiorra took a seat on bed and rubbed his temple; feeling a headache coming on, he did not need this right now.

"Grimmjow, I just invited him here, he wanted to get to know me better", Ulquiorra said tiredly.

"Tch, so why the hell was he on top of you on the bed", Grimmjow said snidely as he looked over to Ulquiorra.

"He tripped and fell on top of me, and his hands just so happened to land on my side and yah", Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow shook his head in understanding that was Ulquiorra's ticklish spot, he understood that. But that still doesn't mean that that freak has to be all over his boyfriend. Ulquiorra looked over to see Grimmjow looking at him in a disappointing way.

"Don't look at me like that, you know good in well I would never go after someone like that Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly; he knew what was going through Grimmjow's head, he was thinking that I would leave him for Szayel. The blue-haired idiot's head is more twisted that Ulquiorra thought; Ulquiorra rubbed his head again, Grimmjow saw this and was starting to worry about him.

"Ulquiorra, are you alright", Grimmjow asked worryingly as he rubbed Ulquiorra back in circular motion. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow but all he saw was a blue blur; He felt very light-headed all of sudden, god why was he feeling like this all of sudden. Maybe it was that drink that Szayel went and got for him….no he wouldn't do that.

Before the tickling incident

"Ulquiorra you got anything to drink", Szayel asked from the floor;

"Uh, yah I got some Iced Tea, want me to get some for you", Ulquiorra asked; he started to get up, but Szayel stopped him.

"I'll get it", Szayel said with a smile; as he left the room he took out the little bottle of liquid he had in his pocket. He hoped this stuff worked or he won't be able to take Ulquiorra to Aizen, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it; he needed the money. He found the Iced Tea in the fridge and poured a glass for him, and then poured one for Ulquiorra; he then poured in the clear liquid into Ulquiorra's cup…he hoped this worked.

He went back upstairs and gave the drink to Ulquiorra, while he drank his; he watched as Ulquiorra drank the whole thing. Good, good Szayel thought to himself; now all he had to do is get is adrenaline pumping. He got up and "Accidently", tripped; falling on top of Ulquiorra, his hands falling on his sides.

Ulquiorra tried hard to suppress a smile to form on his face, but then Szayel moved it which made Ulquiorra giggle. Szayel heard this and thought it was the cutest thing he ever heard; forgetting the plan of getting his adrenaline pumping; he wanted to hear that angelic laugh again. (A/N so yah that's what happened =]).

Now

Ulquiorra felt his body fall forward, but he never hit the floor because Grimmjow caught him just in time.

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong…..hey", Grimmjow yelled as he looked at the limped body in his arms; Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do. Grimmjow put a hand to Ulquiorra's forehead, he didn't have a fever or anything, Grimmjow said to himself; he picked Ulquiorra up and laid him back down on the bed, he didn't what the hell was wrong with him….all he know is if that pink-haired freak had anything to do with this, he going to personally kill him.

Szayel

"Thanks Ichigo", Szayel said as he got of Ichigo's car; Ichigo gave him a smile, but then looked at the huge garage.

"Y…You live in there", Ichigo asked curiously; Szayel stared at the garage then back to Ichigo. "Yah, I do", was all he said before walking towards the garage. Ichigo didn't say anything else, he felt like something was wrong; now he understood what Grimmjow was talking about, that Szayel guy is sneaky and Ichigo could tell.

Szayel walked to the side door, not wanting to talk to anybody he was trying to make it to his room without anybody noticing.

"YO, Szayel", Shinji's voice came from behind; so much for that, Szayel thought to himself.

"What do you want Shinji", Szayel asked tiredly as he walked back over to the blonde.

"Aizen wants ya", was all he said before walking away; great what does that fucker want now, he thought.

"Aizen you called me", Szayel said as he walked up to the huge chair that Aizen called his "throne".

"Ah, Szayel how is the plan coming along", Aizen asked, his brown menacing eyes glaring at the pink-haired boy.

"Its fine, I might just get him here by tomorrow if it's okay with you", Szayel said a little proudly.

Aizen lifted a brow…"Oh, well then I would love that", Aizen said happily a full blown smile on his face; that smile he had on his face, turned Szayel's stomach.

"Of course", Szayel replied, he forced a smile, as he took his leave….tomorrow will be pretty eventful he thought to himself as he flopped on his bed.

Tuesday Morning

Ulquiorra was having that dream again…..the blonde was on top of him again, the smell of that man filled his nose. Why was he having this dream again? Why did this happen to him? Ulquiorra couldn't figure it out, he was fine just yesterday. Maybe it's because Szayel isn't here, but why would he need Szayel when he has Grimmjow? Danmit, Ulquiorra mentally screamed.

"_Don't forget me now"….._

Ulquiorra shot up from the bed screaming bloody murder; his whole body shook at the memory.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled…..Ulquiorra didn't even look it was like he was in a trance…."ULQUIORRA", Grimmjow shouted again, he shook shoulders trying to get his loves attention.

Ulquiorra finally snapped out of it and looked at Grimmjow, his eyes already filling with tears. "G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whimpered weakly, he scooted over to get to Grimmjow's warm embrace; as soon as Grimmjow's strong arms wrapped around Ulquiorra, he started to sob into Grimmjow's shirt.

"Shhh Ulqi, it's gonna be okay", Grimmjow said lovingly as he rocked back in forth to comfort his love; he must had one of the dreams again, Grimmjow thought to himself. He felt Ulquiorra sit back up to wipe the tears away from his face. "I…..I sorry", Ulquiorra whispered as he looked up to see Grimmjow's sadden face.

Grimmjow was mildly confused….."Why are you apologizing", Grimmjow said as he wiped the rest of the tears on that pale face.

"B….Because a…all I do is c…cause y…..you trouble", Ulquiorra stuttered; "Since when Ulquiorra, have you caused me trouble", Grimmjow question's.

"W….When my parent's died, and I told you, y…you came running back down here from that m…music thing that you talked about for a month, and because you came back down here, you didn't get that music scholarship that you **could **have gotten", Ulquiorra explained sadly…"And the time when you wanted to go to that concert, but I didn't, so you went by yourself, and ended up getting into a fight an—Grimmjow interrupted Ulquiorra's rambling with kiss to his soft red lips…

"Ulquiorra, calm down okay, do you know how long that was? Im over all that now, you should know that by now", Grimmjow said, staring intently into those watery emerald eyes. "B…But", Ulquiorra started again.

"Ulquiorra, it's okay alright….i….i love you, no matter what", Grimmjow said softly as he pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug. "I love you Danmit, nothing is going to change that ya hear", Grimmjow said.

"I love you to Grimmjow….love you so much", Ulquiorra whispered; Grimmjow pulled back and captured Ulquiorra's lips again, but this time hotter; his tongue working its way into Ulquiorra's sweet mouth. Ulquiorra couldn't help but moan into the kiss; this was a defiant turn on. Grimmjow gently pushed Ulquiorra back down on the bed, there kiss never breaking; Grimmjow switched from Ulquiorra's mouth to his neck, sucking and biting here and there. He loved the little sounds coming from his love….."Come on Ulqi, moan for me", Grimmjow purred into Ulquiorra's ear.

"G….Grimmjow…mmm", Ulquiorra stuttered, he tried his best to hold in the moan's, but it was quite difficult when Grimmjow's hands was up his shirt now; pinching his nipples no less. Before they could get any further, the alarm went off. "Great timing alarm clock", Grimmjow grumbled as he got off the bed.

"You going to school today", Grimmjow asked as he turned to look at Ulquiorra who was trying to calm himself down….but judging by the bulge in his pants, that wasn't really working for him. Grimmjow smirked before walking over to the bed and leaned forward to Ulquiorra's ear.

"Wanna take shower, and get rid of yer little problem", Grimmjow said in a low voice as he licked his neck.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but moan a little, he looked up at Grimmjow with pleading eyes. Soon the two were in the bathroom; Ulquiorra against the wall while Grimmjow fisted him, making the smaller one throw his head back in pleasure. So this is what it's like Ulquiorra thought and Grimmjow played with the head. He didn't feel like this when that guy did this in cell, he didn't feel this pleasure, this rush of ecstasy that coursed through his veins. He felt so good right now, so right with Grimmjow doing this to him; "G….Grimmjow….i…im", Ulquiorra tried to warn Grimmjow, but the pleasure was too much.

"S….Shit", Ulquiorra cried as he came onto Grimmjow's hand, his knees gave out as he slid down the shower wall, trying to get breath to even out. Grimmjow who was still standing was surprised to hear Ulquiorra cursed so loudly (which is still rare to hear). He just smiled before picking Ulquiorra, and washing off.

An Hour Later

"So how you feeling to day", Nel asked happily as they all made their way to the brick wall,

"Im fell great Nel", Ulquiorra said kindly as he hopped on the wall next to Grimmjow; everybody was pretty surprised at the pale boys mood, he hasn't cracked his smile since he got into the car.

"Well that's great Ulqi-kun", Orihime chirped in as she leaned against the wall next to Nel.

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow to see what's up; Grimmjow gave him "the" look, and Ichigo got it immediately, he gave Grimmjow a smile. Everything was fine and dandy until Szayel came up and said hi to everybody. Nel, Orihime and Ulquiorra said hi, but Grimmjow and Ichigo refused to; they still thought something was up with the guy, and until they figure it out, there not saying anything.

"What's up", Ulquiorra asked as he stared at Szayel who was giving Ulquiorra a weird look; his mind was in turmoil, after thinking about it last night, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take Ulquiorra now or do at the end of the day. He should do it now, Szayel thought as he fingered the vile of liquid in his pocket; before he could ask Ulquiorra anything, Grimmjow and Ichigo broke the silence.

"We'll be back", Grimmjow said as he started to walk towards the door…"Where to bro", Nel asked suspiciously

"To the bathroom", Ichigo interjected as he followed Grimmjow into the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing now", Ichigo asked as they walked into the building. Grimmjow just turned the corner, looking for a certain person.

"Gotta find Telsa", Grimmjow said as he turned another corner; Ichigo was confused at why he wanted to see that kid.

"Why", Ichigo questioned, "Because he knows "Everything", Grimmjow answered; they both came to a stop when they heard Telsa talking to some other kids. Grimmjow walked over and shoved the kids out his way; he grabbed Telsa by the wrist and hauled him over to a corner. "Do you need something", Telsa said coolly.

"Yes, what's the deal with that Szayel kid", Grimmjow growled; he watched as Telsa flipped through a little book.

"Ah, he's a transfer student, people say he talks to himself a lot, and he got this thing for your boy", Telsa said as he closed the little book. "W…What, kind of thing, I mean I know he's attached to Ulquiorra but why", Grimmjow asked.

"Well I've heard that he's taking Ulquiorra somewhere", Telsa said, "Heard from the kid myself, like I said he talks to himself a lot",

"Do you know where he is taking Ulquiorra", Ichigo asked, that feeling he was getting when Szayel was around was coming back.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know", Telsa said sadly; after hearing this Grimmjow took off back to the brick wall to make sure Ulquiorra was still there.

"Thanks Telsa", Ichigo said before taking off after Grimmjow.

Meanwhile

Szayel was leading Ulquiorra to the back of the school, near the parking lot; Ulquiorra didn't know why Szayel wanted to bring him here, when he asked; he felt kind of wary at first but Szayel convened him.

"So Szayel why did you want me to come back here", Ulquiorra asked as they came to a stop. Szayel held out a cup;

"What's this for", Ulquiorra asked curiously as he took the cup from Szayel's hands.

"I made this new drink, I didn't want anybody to know about yet until someone tried it", Szayel said as he put on a false smile.

"You mean you made this yourself", Ulquiorra asked surprisingly, he brought the cup to his lips and drank almost half of it. Ulquiorra thought it tasted good at first, but then it had this bitter taste in it; then he started feel very light headed, he looked back at Szayel was still smiling that fake smile. Before he passed out all he heard was the sound of a truck starting up.

Brick wall

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow screamed as he flew out the door and over to the wall; He didn't see him…..where is he? Grimmjow's mind was in frenzy.

"WHERE ULQUIORRA", Grimmjow yelled at the two girls who were talking. Nel was the one to hear the panic in Grimmjow's voice. "He with Szayel by the parking lot….what's wrong", Nel asked worryingly. She never got an answer because Grimmjow bolted back inside and to the door that led to the parking lot.

"What happening", Orihime asked frantically as she hopped off the brick wall to follow Ichigo who was running after Grimmjow.

They all came to a stop when they saw Grimmjow who had a bright pink cup in his hand…..the same color as that freaks hair.

"G….Grimmjow what the hell is going on", Nel asked as he watched Grimmjow's face scrunched up in anger.

"He took him, that pink-haired freak got him", was Grimmjow said.

**Hey you guys, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEW OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**But anyway, the next chapter will be last, yes I know…tragic HOWEVER, im planning a brand new story so you might wanna stick around =} but im not giving out details….yet. So hang in there. Umm yah this chapter is like a rollercoaster, up and down I swear….it's like there sad, happy, then angry, sad again then happy, then back to angry. Yah emotional isn't it. Oh and I'll post this on DA tommorow.**

**REVIEW! =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aizen, im here", Szayel called out as he carried Ulquiorra in his arms; Shinji came from the back door that was behind Aizen's chair.

"Ah, Szayel did you bring him", Shinji asked with a smile on his face. Szayel shook his head yes and handed Ulquiorra to Shinji, who took him greatly. Ulquiorra stirred in Shinji's arms but he didn't wake up.

"Good job Szayel, you will get your money as soon as Aizen's is done", Shinji said as he start towards Aizen "Special", room. As Szayel watched Shinji carried the hopeless Ulquiorra to that dreadful, he couldn't but help but feel sorry for the kid. Was this a good idea? Is what he did the right thing to do? Szayel asked himself these questions, he brushed it off and walked to his room to go to sleep.

Ulquiorra felt himself waking up; he was on something hard….a table? He thought to himself, he tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't move. What is going on, Ulquiorra thought, he tried moving his feet; they wouldn't move either.

"Ah your awake green eyes", Shinji said teasingly as he ran a finger down Ulquiorra's now bared chest. Ulquiorra blinked a few times before his cleared, he look up to the person who was touching him;

"NO", Ulquiorra yelled, he started to struggle against the restraints on his arms and ankles. "N…..Not again…p….please", Ulquiorra begged; tears already falling down his pale cheek. Shinji's smile got bigger…

"As much as I want to ravish that lovely body of yours, I'm not the one who going to do it", Shinji said as he pointed over to Aizen who patiently waiting for his intro.

'You make take your leave", Aizen said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, he then walked over to Ulquiorra who was shaking violently on the wooden table….."Ulquiorra am I right", Aizen said as he ran a hand through Ulquiorra's raven hair. "So beautiful", Aizen whispered. Ulquiorra stared in horror when Aizen walked over to the lit candles and brought it back to Ulquiorra. He held about his chest on the right side….and poured.

Meanwhile

"Drive faster Ichigo", Grimmjow yelled as he looked out the window for some huge garage. After they saw that Ulquiorra was missing and so was Szayel, Grimmjow instantly went into a panic mode. Some kid said that he saw Szayel driving off in a white truck; and Ichigo thinks he went to the garage that he dropped him off from last night.

"Grimmjow tell me what the hell is going on", Nel shouted from the back seat; her and Orihime still didn't know the danger of Ulquiorra being alone, and they damn sure don't know what happened sat either. Grimmjow was trying hard not to tell them, because he knew if he did, he was going to regret it.

"Where here", Ichigo said as he stopped the car in front of the huge old garage. "This is where he lives", Orihime comments from the back as she looked at the garage; Grimmjow growled in annoyance,

"Wait here okay, I'll be back", Grimmjow said as he opened the door; "Grimmjow, be careful", Ichigo yelled out after him.

Grimmjow went to the side door and banged on in loudly; a second later Szayel opened the door with a pissed off look, he was interrupted with his nap.

"The hell you want", Szayel yelled not even looking up to see who it is. Grimmjow did his best to hold his fist to his side….but sadly his anger took control and punched Szayel straight in the face; breaking his glasses in the process.

"I want my damn boyfriend", Grimmjow growled as he walked into the dim room. "Where the hell is he", Grimmjow shouted in Szayel's face. Szayel knew this was a bad idea from the start, he was going to say something else but Grimmjow suddenly got off of him.

"S….Shinji what the hell are you doing here", Grimmjow asked as he looked at the tall blonde who walked into the room. "I thought you were locked up", he said confused. Shinji just smiled at his child hood friend.

"Hmm got out early, what you doing here", Shinji asked as he looked over to Szayel and then back to Grimmjow.

"This bastard took my boyfriend, and I want him back", Grimmjow said menacingly as he looked back to Szayel who was still on the floor, holding his broken nose. Shinji smile went into a frown….."You gotta boyfriend", Shinji asked nervously as he inched closer to the door he came through, trying to close it with his foot. Grimmjow saw this and he answered yes with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh, black hair, pale skin, real green eyes, ya seen him around", Grimmjow asked as he slowly walked towards Shinji, who unconsciously stepped back. Szayel took this chance to turn the table onto Shinji…."He should know Ulquiorra _very_ well", Szayel said with a sly smile…"I mean you did fuck him…right"? Szayel asked innocently.

"Grimmjow that's not true", Shinji said as he looked back and forth, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

Grimmjow knew when Shinji was lying, and he couldn't believe it. Shinji, the one person he known since he was five…"W…What I don't, s…so you did that to him that Saturday night", Grimmjow said lowly.

"G….Grimmjow I'm sorry I….i didn't know", Shinji said defensively. Grimmjow couldn't even work up the anger to punch the guy who took Ulqi's virginity. He looks back to Szayel….."Where is he", Grimmjow asked softly. Szayel pointed to the door that Shinji was standing in front of, Grimmjow pushed Shinji aside and walked out the door.

"Ahhhh…S…Stop…..ah", Ulquiorra's cries rang through the little room; he was currently on a bed now, a vibrator was up his ass, while Aizen poured the rest of the wax on his chest, making the number four….why four Ulquiorra didn't know. All he felt was the oversized vibrator, and the burn of the wax.

"Oh so beautiful Ulquiorra, I just might keep you in my collection", Aizen said as he set the candle back down on the table, he then took the vibrator out. "Time for something much, much bigger", Aizen mused.

Ulquiorra watched in horror as Aizen positioned himself by his entrance; "NO, Please…..not there….stop", Ulquiorra begged, he cried, he struggled to get away from this monster; he then felt a sharp pain from his cheek. Aizen slapped him….hard, leaving a huge purple bruise on that fragile pale face.

"Shut the hell up", Aizen roared as he glared into Ulquiorra's green eyes.

Grimmjow was now in this huge room with a chair, he followed the direction's Szayel gave him, but he didn't find anything. He was going to turn to walk back from where he came, but stopped when he heard a scream coming from behind the chair. Grimmjow walked over to the chair, and found a door; he put his ear to it, and heard another scream again, this time it sounded more like Ulquiorra.

"ULQUIORRA", Grimmjow yelled as he kicked opened the door; he froze to see this man hovering over Ulquiorra, the head of his cock half way in. Grimmjow ran over and punched the guy so hard in the face that his knuckles busted.

Aizen fell to the floor knocked out completely; he turned to Ulquiorra was shaking like a leaf.

"U….Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said cautiously, not wanting to freak the other out; Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see the love of his life, looking down at him; tears started to fall down his cheek again; he was now able to move his arm and once he noticed he pulled Grimmjow into a hug. Held onto Grimmjow's shirt so tightly he ripped the button off, he sobbed into that familiar chest that he loved so much.

Grimmjow carried Ulquiorra back to the car where Ichigo waited with the other two patiently.

"G….Grimmjow, what happened", Ichigo asked as he looked over to the limp body in his arms. Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off of Ulquiorra….."Take me to his house, and then I'll explain everything", Grimmjow whispered.

Ulquiorra's House

"So he was r….raped", Nel shouted in disbelief; they wall were at Ulquiorra's now, Grimmjow just got through with telling the girls what happened. Nel was just shocked at the moment, while Orihime cried into Ichigo's chest, to stun to say anything.

Ulquiorra was curled up into a ball on Grimmjow's lap, sleeping soundly and not aware of the turmoil that his friends were in. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra and saw that he was starting to wake up; those emerald eyes opened, then looked up to see Grimmjow staring down at him.

"G….Grimmjow….he's…g….gone r…right", Ulquiorra stuttered as he tried to catch his breath so he could talk. Grimmjow hated this, he hated how hopeless, and weak Ulquiorra looked; how those emerald eyes once held the shine of life, now taken away only to be filled with loneliness.

"Y….Yah Ulqi he's gone", Grimmjow said quietly; Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, he could tell that his friend was on the verge of crying.

"Nel, Orihime, come on let's go", Ichigo said as he got up, with Orihime trailing close behind him. Grimmjow watched as they walked out the door, but before Ichigo closed it, Grimmjow said a quiet "thank you"; Ichigo just nodded his head and headed down the stairs. He then turned his attention back to Ulquiorra who was now looking up at him with a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong", Grimmjow asked as he sat Ulquiorra up right; Ulquiorra's head dropped to his chest, he let a tear run down his face. "Im sorry Grimmjow", he said quietly. Grimmjow instantly hugged the smaller boy, he rubbed Ulquiorra's back. "None of this is your fault…..none of it", Grimmjow said his voice filled with confidence. "What he did was terrible, and I love you", Grimmjow said.

"I love you so much Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said again, tear rolling down his cheek. Ulquiorra felt this on his shirt and he pulled back. "I….I know you do….but what he did was-"Ulquiorra do you love me", Grimmjow stated, looking into green eyes with all seriousness. Ulquiorra blushed a little but then he looked up again;

"Of course I love you Grimmjow, y….your everything to me", Ulquiorra said; Grimmjow sighed before hugging him again; "That's all I need to hear", Grimmjow whispered; he pulled back and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, it was a long kiss, filled with passion, want, hope, and love. Ulquiorra loved it; he wanted this loving feeling….and only Grimmjow could give it to him. Grimmjow pulled back to see Ulquiorra face, he smiled when he saw that he was blushing.

"I love you Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said again; Ulquiorra smiled back…

"I love you to'…

**Thanks everybody who reviewed this story, I know it seems like im kind of rushing this, but im sorry, it's just that I have this idea in my head, and I can't wait to get it out. Oh and im going to be updating differently with this story. Since I have school all week, im going to type at least 3 chapter's then post them at the same time, and then 3 more the next week….yah know just to curve everybody's "want", for my stories (not that im bragging or anything, I wouldn't be here typing this right now, without my readers). So yah that's about it for now, no more typing for the rest of the week….i gotta get my thought's together first =]**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


End file.
